True Identity
by Conspiraty
Summary: Chat Noir reveals his civilian form to Ladybug, but Ladybug's reaction isn't what he expected. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: Here I am, with another one-shot of Miraculous Ladybug! You guys reacted positively to the first one, it has OVER 400 VIEWS AND I JUST POSTED IT LAST NIGHT. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU ALL. ^-^_

 _~Responses to Reviews from Late Night Snacks~_

 _SophiaCrutchfeild: Aww, don't cry, it's okay :o ~hands her a tissue box~ Better? :D Thank you Sophia for your support, it means a lot to me c: I'm glad you liked it._

 _babycailly42: Thank you! And you're welcome c;_

 _An Angel Can Fly: It's okay, I squealed the whole time I wrote it owo Guilty. And thank you! :D_

 _Also, thank you to An Angel Can Fly, DamaDaMeiaNoite, Meowie07, Requiem the Eternal, TskukiyoTenshi, 2020, pokegirl2, and white Angel 246 for making this one of your favorites :3_

 _Let's go!_

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug were on patrol for the night. They encountered one akuma tonight, but luckily they defeated the villain and captured the akuma in 5 minutes. Chat and Ladybug were sitting on the edge of a rooftop, Ladybug swinging her legs slowly.

Chat glanced up at the starry Parisian sky and smiled. "The stars are beautiful tonight, but not as beautiful as my lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Again with the flirting, huh kitty?" Chat's ring beeped, signaling that it was time to detransform. "Chat, you're about to detransform, you should go." Ladybug stood up and pulled her yoyo, ready to leave.

"No…wait." Ladybug looked at him in confusion. Chat had been thinking about showing Ladybug his true identity for months now. He was madly in love with her, and he wanted her to know all of him, not just his superhero form. If he wanted to be honest with her, she had to know.

He also needed to know if Ladybug returned his feelings. He did love her, but it's better to know if she truly liked him or not.

Chat Noir slowly detransformed and Plagg floated next to him, Adrien smiling nervously at Ladybug.

Ladybug's mouth was open wide, and she couldn't speak. Because Chat Noir…

Was Adrien Agreste. "Um… I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"You're...You're Chat Noir?!" Ladybug yelled in frustration. "Yes…and this is my kwami, Plagg."

"Sup?" Plagg replied, smirking. "You…you can't be Chat Noir! Chat's just an annoying, flirting silly kitty who uses stupid puns! This isn't possible! Your personalities don't match!" Adrien flinched slightly, taking that to heart. "What's wrong with that?" Adrien whispered. "Adrien…it doesn't make sense. Why would a perfect and nice guy like you want to be someone like _Chat Noir?"_ Ladybug asked in disbelief.

Adrien gasped and narrowed his eyes at Ladybug. "Why are _you_ Ladybug then? I'm sure your life isn't perfect either, just like mine! I have a father doesn't love me and treats me like his business partner instead of his son! I didn't have any friends before going to public school! All of my life, I had to follow orders! But as Chat… I don't have to do any of that. I'm free…something you probably don't understand…"

Feeling rejected, Adrien backed away from Ladybug and ran off. "Adrien wait!" Ladybug shouted.

 _I never even got…to see who she was…_

* * *

Adrien ran back to his house, slipping through the back door so no one would question why he's out so late and not in bed.

Adrien went to his room and sat quietly on the bed. Plagg shot out of his jacket pocket and sighed. "Uh, what the heck just happened?"

"Ladybug hates Chat Noir. She said it right to my face." Adrien mumbled sadly to Plagg. "You need to snap out of it! What if an akuma comes after all of this sadness you have?! Then not only are you not helping yourself, you wouldn't be helping the rest of Paris if you turn into a villain!" Plagg scolded.

"But Plagg, she hurt me…that's something you can't forget so easily." Adrien muttered. Plagg groaned. "Why don't you just go to bed? Maybe that will make you better."

"Whatever." Adrien changed into a t-shirt and some sweatpants and went to bed.

 _This kid is really out of it…_

* * *

The next morning, Adrien went to school in a black hoodie and black jeans with his orange shoes. His hoodie covered his whole entire face as he walked into the building. Everyone murmured under their breaths and whispered. "Hey man, what's up with Adrien?"

"He looks so depressed today."

"What happened?"

Adrien walked upstairs and saw Chloe and her friend Sabrina waiting outside of the classroom. "Adrikins! Good morning! I missed you!" Chloe ran to Adrien for a hug, but he moved away. "Not now Chloe." Adrien said. He walked into the classroom, Chloe shocked by his reaction. "What happened to my Adrikins?! Why is he acting like a depressed emo?! I'm calling my daddy to fix this right now!"

Adrien walked to his seat by Nino and sat down, not looking at anyone. Marinette was writing in her tablet and Alya nudged her arm. "Hey Mari, I think something's wrong with Adrien." Marinette looked up at Alya in confusion. "Huh? What's wrong with-"

Alya gestured to look down and saw her crush dressed in all black. She gasped at the sight. "Why is he dressed in black Alya?! What's going on?!" Marinette shouted in a whisper. Nino noticed his best friend's mood and whispered to him. "Hey bro, you okay?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Adrien stated. Nino nodded and left him alone for now. Alya threw a pencil at Nino and he turned around, glaring. "Well?!" Alya mouthed. "Nothing." Nino mouthed back, pouting.

Marinette's eyes burned at the back of his hoodie-covered head. _Was this…was this because of what happened last night? Did I hurt his feelings?_

* * *

Adrien hopped into the limo without saying a word. He didn't even say goodbye to Nino. Natalie started rambling about photo shoots and the rest of his schedule today. But Adrien wasn't even paying attention to her words.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Ladybug said to him. _Chat's just an annoying, flirting, silly kitty who uses stupid puns!_

 _Your personalities don't match!_

 _This isn't possible!_

He sighed sadly in the back of the limo. Natalie turned around to look at him, slightly frowning as she noticed his gloomy mood. She turned back to the front, keeping her mouth shut for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

Adrien plopped onto his bed, exhausted from all of the work he did today. His father had scheduled him for 5 photoshoots and 3 meetings with other companies who wanted Adrien to model for them in future feature magazines.

Plagg shot up as he fell onto the bed and stared at Adrien. "Adrien, give me cheese."

"In a minute Plagg." Adrien muffled out, his head on a pillow. Tapping was heard from outside of his room. "Uh well, it seems like you won't have a minute because Ladybug is outside your window."

"Plagg, that's not funny." Frantic tapping was heard again and Adrien groaned, lifting his head. "Plagg, I told you that's not-"

Then he saw Ladybug clenching her fist, ready to start pounding on the window. Adrien stood up and blinked, unsure if he was dreaming this. No way Ladybug could be outside, she practically told him to get lost.

Then he slowly opened the window and Ladybug jumped into his room. "L-ladybug?" Adrien asked hesitantly. Ladybug was panting, almost out of breath, her hands on her knees. "I-I wanted…wanted to see if you were…doing alright, you know, not akumatized."

"I'm fine, there was no need for you to come all of this way." Adrien said. Ladybug stood up straight and looked straight at him. "That wasn't the only reason why I came over here tonight."

"Ladybug-"

"No, I need to say this to you." Ladybug interrupted. Adrien closed his mouth and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I need to fix this, but I can't do it without you. And after we're done, you can hate me…and that's fine, because I treated you horrible after discovering you were Chat Noir. I hurt you."

"And, and I didn't mean it." Ladybug said, tears falling out of her mask. "And you're not annoying, and you are silly, but that's what I like about you. I always liked your flirting and I think your silly puns are actually funny."

Ladybug then detransformed, revealing herself to be Marinette, who was still crying. Tikki was floating next to her. "Mari?!" Adrien shouted. "You showed me who you really were…and now I've let you see me. You can treat me horribly now, I deserved it after what I've done."

Marinette walked to the window, about to jump out, but Adrien grabbed her wrist. "Marinette…" Adrien whispered. Marinette stiffened and Adrien pulled Marinette back into the room for a tight hug. Marinette's eyes widen as she felt Adrien's arms wrap around her tiny waist.

Marinette slowly wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his shoulder. "Sh…I could never stay mad at you bugnette." Adrien replied, rubbing her back. Tikki and Plagg watched the scene, Tikki squealing. "Oh my, this is so adorable! I'm so happy for them!"

"Ugh, your happiness is sickening." Plagg replied. "Oh come on, you know you missed me~" Tikki said teasingly. "Right now, I miss Camembert more. ADRIEN GIVE ME MY CHEESE RIGHT NOW."

Adrien let go of Marinette and glared at Plagg. "Always ruining the moment, aren't you?" Marinette giggled at the banter. Adrien dug into his pockets and threw a piece of camembert at him. Plagg caught it in his mouth and smiled. "Ah, I missed you, old friend."

Tikki rolled her eyes at the cat kwami. "Oh Plagg…"

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who's tears had stopped falling. "Adrien…a-are you disappointed that it was me? I know how much you loved Ladybug…" Adrien laughed and Marinette frowned. "I'm not disappointed it was you Mari. I told Ladybug, I mean you, that I'd love whoever was under that mask. Knowing that it's you just makes it easier to love you both."

Marinette turned red at his confession. Even though she's already heard it as Ladybug, him telling it to Marinette made it more special.

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I love you too, Adrien Agreste."

"Aww!" Tikki gushed loudly. "Yuck." Plagg exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. "Do you wish to die?" Tikki asked, giving him a death glare. "Nononono, please, no." Plagg replied in fear.

* * *

 _Penguin: And done! I hope you guys liked it, and thank you everyone! 3 Also, I AM SORRY FOR GIVING YOU ALL A DEPRESSED CINNAMON ROLL I CRIED WHILE I WROTE IT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME._


	2. Chapter 2

**Conspiraty:** Hello chibis! So this is a sequel to True Identity! I decided to put Kwami Chat on Sundays only, instead of Saturday and Sunday. I'm also planning to post two more one-shots this week, one for my 1 year anniversary, and one for Little Minou. There's also two more planned, but I won't post them this weekend.

 _16 years later…_

Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol again tonight. There's been an alarming amount of akuma attacks in the last couple of weeks. Tonight, there was only about one or two for them to handle.

Man, does Hawk Moth ever sleep at night?

Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing in front of each other, Chat Noir smirking at Ladybug. "Well my lady, looks like we're done for the night. What do you say we go back to my place and cuddle?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat. "Amusing, Chat, but I'm going to have to decline that offer." Ladybug heard beeping from her earrings and she touched one with her hand. "Looks like that's my cue to leave. See you tomorrow, Chat."

Chat grabbed her arm and she turned towards him. "No, stay. I want you to know my identity. I trust you, my lady."

"Chat I don't think that's a good-" Chat Noir detransformed and there stood Felix Agreste.

"F-Felix?! Ladybug shouted. "Ah, so you do know me, my lady." Ladybug backed up and her back hit a hard surface. She started to hyperventilate, and she felt herself detransform. "Emma?!" Felix shouted as he ran to her side.

She fell to the ground and felt herself slowly closing her eyes as Felix appeared in her vision, trying to figure out what's wrong.

 **XOXO**

A couple of hours later, a beeping could be heard.

 _Where am I? Am I…dead? No, I can't be dead. So then why it is so dark? And why can I hear yelling?_

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?!" A voice yelled angrily. Emma's eyes shot open and she jolted up in the bed. _Oh no, mom's here. She's going to be so mad at me…_

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a thin white hospital gown, and she had an IV on her arm. When did she get into the hospital? And why is she here in the first place?

Oh right, she passed out when she realized that Adrien Agreste's cousin Felix was Chat Noir. Who is also has been her crush since they were 13.

Nothing wrong with this situation, right?

Emma looked out the open door and saw her mother pointing her finger at Felix, who looked terrified. "FOR ALL OF THE YEARS I'VE KNOWN, YOU SAID, "OH don't worry Ms. Cheng, I won't let anything happen to your daughter, she'll be fine." AND LOOK AT THIS! SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Marinette started pacing outside the door.

 _Wait, Mom knew that Felix was Chat Noir…and she didn't tell me?!_

"Marinette, she passed out when I showed her my identity. I didn't know that it would affect her like that, if I did, I wouldn't even have considered to tell her."

"There was a reason why we asked Master Fu to give you the cat miraculous, so that you could protect her! BUT SHE WASN'T PROTECTED! Because of YOU, my baby is hurt!"

"Marinette, let's just calm down." Adrien piped up, blocking her from Felix. Marinette crossed her arms and glared at Adrien. "Yeah, because you've done a great job protecting our daughter, right?"

"Now's not the time to be petty about that. The reason why we're all here is because of Emma. You remember when we confessed to each other, right? You didn't want to accept the fact that I was Chat Noir, but I accepted you as Ladybug."

 _Dad was Chat Noir, and Mom was Ladybug?! What the heck is going on here?_

"Yes, I remember, Adrien…" Marinette muttered. "Confessing isn't easy, now, is it? Felix wanted Emma to know who her partner was, he didn't mean any harm."

Marinette sighed and pinched her forehead. "Okay, maybe I was a little…overprotective back there."

"A little?" Felix muttered. Adrien hit his chest with his elbow and Felix coughed. "And I'm sorry." Marinette finished.

"Alright, now that everything here is cleared, let's go check on Emma." Emma quickly laid back down. Everyone walked in and Marinette smiled at Emma, patting her hair. "Hi baby, is everything alright? Do you need a nurse?"

"No mom, I'm fine." Emma replied quickly. Marinette grinned and Adrien cleared his throat and smiled at Emma. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey dad." Emma responded. Felix looked at Marinette and Adrien and they nodded. "Alright honey, we're going to go get some food from downstairs. Do you want anything?"

"A cheeseburger and fries with a milkshake." Adrien winked at her and gave a thumbs up. "Anything for you, honey!" Marinette rolled her eyes and the two walked out of the room, closing the door. Felix grabbed a chair from the corner and dragged it to Emma's bed, sitting on it.

"So…we both know our identities." Felix started off. Emma tilted her head at him. "I wasn't really expecting you to tell me after battling crime for 3 years…"

"Your dad did it to your mom, I thought that maybe we would be like them one day."

"…What do you mean, be like them?" Emma questioned. "After your dad confessed, your mom couldn't accept it. He got depressed for a while, and she noticed this change. She decided to comfort him, and accept him. After that, they started dating, and soon, they got married and had you. And then their marriage fell apart, but that's not important. I just thought…we could be like that."

Emma's face turned bright red. "W-what? Y-you want to…be with me?"

"Only if you're willing." Felix smiled. Emma slowly grabbed his hand, and held it. "I would like that, Felix."

Felix smiled at her and clutched her hand. "Yeah, that would be nice."

 **XOXO**

 **Conspiraty:** Thank you guys for reading! Sorry if it feels rushed, but it was hard to come up with a second part to this. Later on I will be posting the anniversary fic, and tomorrow I'll be posting a second part to Little Minou and another chapter for Kwami Chat. If you have a Tumblr, don't forget to follow me for updates on stories and such! Also, leave a question in the Forum! Bye guys, I love you all!


End file.
